


We love you

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: ... - Freeform, ...very OoC..., A bit of dysphoria (or a lot I can’t tell), Angst, Army you are trying your best and I appreciate you so much, FTM, M/M, Mask everything is going to be okay, Mask is trans in this one, Multi, Polyamory, Probably ooc, The other three are great boyfriends, i guess?, poly S4 - Freeform, s4, sorry y’all I’m venting sorta again, this story takes place like a while before team blue, trans main character, uh I also have a head canon that Mask had a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: A good title? What’s that-Mask couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his friend. Designer quickly made an excuse to leave and Mask took that opportunity to leave as well. The friend was about to protest, but Mask ended it already.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Poly S4
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	We love you

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> Wow.
> 
> 2nd time in what? The span of a week?
> 
> Different “friend” btw,,,

Mask slowly ended the call, kicking out all three parties that participated. He shakily brought a hand to his throat as his brain replayed the short talk.

“You need to stop talking to girls.”

“Would me talking to boys make you feel better?”

“Yes. Wait, does she have a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, she does.”

Mask remembered how he had spammed Designer to join the call. Luckily, Designer was able to snag a few minutes of talking time before his mom found out. Designer made the statements he heard more bearable. 

Mask was shaking as he choked back tears. He thought his friend supported him. His friend should know, Mask was open about being trans. It wasn’t his fault he was nervous about starting T. Mask at least wanted to ask his doctor for puberty blockers before he decided he was ready. Mask pulled his knees to his chest and let out a quiet sob. His mind was not being friendly right now.

He felt the vibration from his phone and looked next to him. 

Aloha💕:  
We got a text from Designer, are you okay? 

Mask stared blankly at the phone as he felt his tears roll down his cheeks. Was he okay? He was as good as one could be when they blame themselves for everything. First, his parent’s divorce, second, letting his mom date her ex a second time before getting kicked out a second time, third not asking for help or talking to anyone, fourth making his partners and friends worry about him. On top of that, he had this stupid dysphoria that made him hate himself and- his phone dinged.

Skull💜:  
We’re coming over.

Mask panicked. His mom was home; what were they thinking? She wasn’t accepting of Mask, zapfish above, She sent him to therapy for being the way he was! Forget about how many times the doctor told her he had depression, it was being himself that got him there! Mask quickly got off his bed and fixed every little thing that was out of place. He hesitated as he took down the towel that covered his mirror behind his door, the fact his room was only semi-lit helped. 

He only focused on his eyes and his tentacles and tears. Nothing more. Nothing less. After he made sure he didn’t look like he was crying, he covered the mirror again and silently stepped out of his room. When he was confident, the coast was clear he bolted down the stairs to the kitchen. His lovers would want snacks eventually, especially Skull. 

The smile on Mask’s face only lasted a second as he saw the woman standing in the kitchen. He gulped and calmly walked to the pantry, grabbing the junk food his mom never touched. 

“And what do you think you’re grabbing young lady?”

Mask cringed and slowly resumed his pillage.

“...graaaabbing snacks...”

“You’ll ruin your appetite for dinner, your stepfather and sister will be back with dinner in an hour.”

He didn’t let his mother see the kind smile on his face at the mention of his little sister—one of the reasons why he was still fighting to live.

“...I woooon’t.”

With that, Mask hurried back to his room and closed the door behind him with his foot. Sighing, he placed the snacks on the desk he barely used, preferring his bed. 

“ACK-!”

Mask yelled before covering his mouth as he saw three squids tapping at his window.

“What’s going on up there?!”

“Noooothing, mom! Just died in a gaaaame!”

Luckily his mom bought it, and he didn’t hear a response. Mask frantically opened the window and brought the three in.

“Whaaaat are you dooooing here?!”

Army went into kid form first as Mask closed the window.

“To check on you, Designer said you were in a call with one of your online friends, and something happened. He didn’t specify what, though.”

Mask bit his lip as he sneezed. Ugh, some particles got in his room. He turned to them just as Aloha and Skull transformed. 

“Liiiisten, I'm fine ooookay? It wasn’t a big deeeeal.”

“Then why are you holding your throat and covering your chest. You only do those sorts of actions when you feel...you know.”

Mask hissed in frustration. He didn’t even know he did that. Damn it, Skull, observant as always. 

“...it’s noooothing...okaaaay?”

Aloha’s expression turned into one of ‘I don’t believe you.’

“Mask, babe, I know it’s that online friend of yours. The one with the brother who just talks on and on.”

The cyan inkling froze. Carp, he forgot Aloha had been with him one time while in the call with said friend and Designer. Army and Skull looked at Aloha.

“This has happened before?”

Aloha grew irritated and nodded.

“Yep, had to stop myself before I bought a ticket to calamari county and beat those two.”

Mask looked away from them and felt tears coming back. Noticing, the three gave each other a look before Skull picked up Mask and held him in his arms like a mother would to a squidling as he went to Mask’s bed and sat with his back against the wall. Mask struggled a bit, not wanting to be babied or anything, but stopped when he realized it was no use. Army sat next to Skull, and Aloha sat in the front of the three. 

Aloha wiped away the tears that managed to escape and looked at the cynical squid.

“Why do you hang out with squids who bring you nothing but harm?”

Mask played with the cuff of his long sleeve.

“Becaaause... besiiiidesyou three and team cyaaaan...I have no one to taaaalk to. Some offer, but I’m scaaaared...I’m annoying, I’m awkwarrrrd, I’m too curvy, I’m too thiiiin, I have these stupid freeeeckles, I-I...I’m...I’m just...just a giiiirl...”

That was the final breaking point for Mask. He burst into tears and started to try to make himself smaller. Army and Aloha were in shock and didn’t know what to do, good thing Skull did. Skull calmly brought Mask closer to him, his body warmth welcoming to the other’s cold. Skull then slowly rubbed his thumb against Mask’s cheek. Aloha finally snapped out of his state, while Army let the two do their thing. He wasn’t exactly the best at comfort.

“Love, love, listen. You’re perfect the way you are. Sure, you might not be the easiest squid to get along with, but that’s okay. You’re the most handsome and loveable boy ever. And don’t let some idiots tell you otherwise...”

It was a bit before Mask slowly calmed down, tired from the crying. Army motioned to the other two he wanted to try, how could he learn how to help if he didn’t try? Aloha smiled and placed a kiss on Mask’s forehead. 

“I’m not sure how to comfort you, Mask, but...I heard...”

Army slowly replaced Skull’s thumb with his, stroking Mask’s cheeks lightly. 

“Freckles are like stars...which would make you a galaxy, waiting to be loved...sure some people may find you scary, the unknown is scary to everyone...”

Skull and Aloha raised an (non-existent for Skull) eyebrow, what is this sergeant doing? Mask didn’t seem to mind, grabbing onto Army’s wrist, sleepy yet curious to the end of the small speech.

“But, there will always be those who are in love with the elegance of the unknown...just like us...we aren’t scared to be by your side and help you through anything because we love you, Mask...”

“I loooove you guys toooo...”

Army jumped a bit at the tears rolling down Mask’s face but stopped himself from asking if he was alright when Mask slowly drifted off. Army looked at Skull and Aloha.

“I’m sorry I’m confused, did I do okay...?”

Aloha brought Army into a hug as Skull replied,

“You did amazing...also, I can’t move...”

Army and Aloha chuckled at the predicament Skull was in with the sleeping Mask in his arms.

“Sleepover~♪”

Army yelped as Aloha brought them both down, laying on the bed. Skull chuckled as he moved a pillow behind him and got in a more comfortable sitting position. Smiling as the other two quickly fell asleep.

...

The young squid finally got to the top step of the flight of stairs. Geez, why did mom make her do this? She jumped to open the door to Mask’s room and waddled in. She let out a small,

“Eep!”

The older inkling turned his head towards her. The bandana made him look scary...

“Shhh...your brother is asleep little one...”

Brother? She didn’t have a brother...

“Err...Mask...Mask is asleep.”

Oh, Mask. Why did he say, brother? Oh well, that’s another mystery for next time.

“Okay, mister, bye-bye.”

The little squid made her way down the stairs with less effort needed.

“Where’s your sister.”

“Sleeping.”

...

Skull looked at the previously opened door in concern. 

“...that kid needs street smarts...”

**Author's Note:**

> Going up... amount of drawing and writing I do
> 
> Going down down down... friends I’m finding out I really have
> 
> I’m okay


End file.
